


I Remember This... Scenario

by AmazingRoni



Series: Foxfire Halloween! [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Scared Gabriel (tm), evil gabenath cuddle plot, fnaf - Freeform, hell yea more prompts, horror games, the family plays fnaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingRoni/pseuds/AmazingRoni
Summary: Adrien invites Gabriel and Nathalie to play the Five Nights at Freddy’s series.Unbeknownst to them, it’s actually a plot by Adrien and Lily to get Gabriel to stop denying his feelings.Neither of them expected Gabriel to be the scared one.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: Foxfire Halloween! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971919
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: GNBCAAC Halloween 2020 Prompts





	I Remember This... Scenario

“Hey Nath, Dad, do you want to finally play my favorite game series?” Adrien asks.

“Why not?” Nathalie replies.

“Good, cuz I already pulled up the first one.”

“I…” Gabriel sighs. “Fine, let’s play.”

* * *

Lily wanders in to grab a snack, then hears the background music. “Oh crap are you playing FNaF? I’ll join!” Lily nestles down into her usual spot on the couch, which she had formed into a sort of little blanket fortress. “So which one are you on?”

“Two,” Adrien replies.

“Ooh, a goodie.”

The rapid clicking makes the two check back at the screen, where Gabriel is frantically flicking through the cameras. Bonnie is noticeably missing.

“Use the mask use the mask uSE THE MASK USE THE MASK-” Nathalie shouts.

Freddy pops out and Gabriel jumps out of his seat. “Oh my god!”

Lily seems unfazed. “Heheh, loser.”

The screen flickers, and an 8-bit room appears with six children in it.

“Death minigame, nice!”

“Am I playing as Freddy?” Gabriel asks.

“Yup.”

“What am I supposed to do?”

“Take cake to the children! It’s _literally_ the title of the minigame.”

“Okay, okay, what the- did that kid just get kiLLED?”

“Hell yeah, child murder!”

The minigame ends, and the Puppet jumps out of the screen.

“Oh JesUS CHRIST-” Gabriel yells.

“Dude, how were you not startled by that?” Adrien mutters.

“Even though I used to be terrified of this game, I obsessively watched playthroughs and theories, and read the wiki hundreds of times. I’ve pretty much memorized the movement patterns of every character. Except Springtrap. Can’t figure that bitch out.” Lily says.

“Language,” Nathalie chides halfheartedly.

“I could say the same to you.”

* * *

Five or so hours pass, the four all absorbed in the game. They had completed the first five games, but Gabriel had insisted on completing the Fake Ending for Sister Location.

“Yes! 6AM, I beat it!” Gabriel cheers.

“Time to go home and get those Exotic Butters!” Adrien adds.

The end-day routine pops on the screen and Lily grins.

“Man, Immortal and the Restless is so funny.”

“Wait hold on, do you guys hear that?” Nathalie asks.

“Oh, shit, yeah I do, what is that?” Gabriel whispers.

“I don’t know, turn and check.”

Nathalie and Gabriel stare in annoyance at the screen as Ennard drags himself on screen.

“Oh _fuck_ you, Ennard.”

“I… don’t think I’ve ever heard you swear before, Tousan,” Lily remarks. 

“Either I become a skin suit or I become a skin suit! This isn’t fair!”

“Alright Adrien, load up Help Wanted,” Lily says.

“What? No, it’s Pizzeria Simulator next.”

“Oh yeah, you’re right! I always forget about that one for some reason.”

“I mean, fair. I still instinctively think it’s a fangame.”

Adrien starts the game, then hands the controller back to Gabriel.

“It’s just a normal pizza tycoon game so far,” Gabriel mutters.

The screen glitches, changing to Scrap Baby looking out of the screen.

“What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck what the fuck whatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuck I am nOT OKAY WITH THIS!”

Gabriel practically threw himself into Nathalie’s arms, partially covering his face with her shoulder.

_Begin audio prompt in 3…  
2…  
1.  
_

“NononononONONONONONONO-”

Adrien looks towards the two adults and then back at Lily, who smirks and high-fives him.

“Told ya.”

The screen flickered to the loading screen.

“Nothing happened?”

Nathalie awkwardly pats Gabriel on the head as he peeks at the TV. “You’re fine.”

She eyes the two teens suspiciously as they both smile mischievously.

“Let’s just continue the game,” Lily says.

Adrien laughs. “You good there, Dad? Ready to continue?”

“Yeah, yeah, sure let’s just continue,” he responds shakily.

**Author's Note:**

> simultaneously outing myself as a fnaf nerd and calling myself out for obsessively reading the fnaf wiki (yeah that thing lily said was totally based off of what i did when i was younger)


End file.
